


Everybody Wants Somebody

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum helps Jinki get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some tags on [this](http://niqels.tumblr.com/post/91916489746/onkey-this-idea-came-to-me-right-before-i-fell) lovely piece of fanart on Tumblr. Cross-posted from Tumblr.

Kibum whacked Jinki on the forehead with the makeup brush, rolling his eyes.

“Hold still, or I’m gonna fucking mess it up. You hear me old man?” Jinki clamped his lips together in an attempt to keep still, but once the makeup brush touched his cheek, he burst out into giggles.

Kibum sighed exasperatedly, struggling in vain to keep a smile off his face (because Jinki’s laugh was so very infectious, and it certainly didn’t help that his hair was clipped back from his face in a ridiculous-looking manner), and moved like he was about to get up when Jinki’s arms wrapped around his waist. He froze in place, an action that went unnoticed by Jinki.

“No! Please.. I promise, I’ll try harder, okay?” Jinki begged, and Kibum relaxed only slightly when Jinki’s hands returned to their original position. “I’m sorry, I just.. I'm so fucking nervous, you know?” Kibum smiled genuinely, even when he felt his heart cracking a little. He threw his arms around his best friend.

“I know, Jinki. That’s why you asked me to help you get ready, remember? So you'd _know_ you looked hot,” Kibum took the stick of eyeliner lying nearby and was about to start applying it when Jinki grasped his wrist, stilling his actions.

“Kibum.. You know this means the world to me, right? I mean,” Jinki sighed dreamily, and Kibum could nearly see the comical, sappy hearts in his eyes. It was almost too much. “I think Minjung could be ‘ _the one_ ’. I want to impress her so fucking much.”

Kibum’s smile weakened. It would’ve made things so much easier to handle if he could hate Minjung, but he couldn’t. Kibum was friends with Minjung. She was kind-hearted, and well-liked by everyone who knew her.

Jinki had had a crush on her for the longest time, and only managed to work up the nerve to ask her out last week. Kibum hadn’t had any trouble believing she’d said yes. He’d seen the looks Minjung sent towards Jinki whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. There was no way he could interfere now.

“Don’t worry, Jinki. I think you’ll be perfect for each other,” Kibum replied honestly, feeling his heart break into tiny pieces. Seeing the smile on Jinki’s face was worth the pain, though. Because, first and foremost, Kibum was Jinki's _best friend_.

“Thanks, Kibum,” Kibum didn’t reply, finally leaning forward and applying the eyeliner. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat when he couldn’t help noticing that Jinki moved back from him unconsciously, increasing the distance between their faces.

Kibum had always known he didn’t have a chance with Jinki, but.. the bigger part of him had treasured the hope that he was wrong. So maybe it kind of made sense how devastated he felt now.

Kibum finished applying the eyeliner with a flourish and took the clips out of Jinki’s hair, offering a satisfied smirk. “Hot damn, I’m a genius. You look fucking _irresistable_ , Jinki. See for yourself,” he handed Jinki a small mirror, enjoying the sound of Jinki’s surprised gasp. “If she doesn’t wanna fuck you as soon as she sees you, then I did something wrong.”

“Kibum, wow… This is _amazing_ ,” Jinki breathed, and he turned to Kibum. “I can’t thank you enough.” Jinki’s eyes were wet, and Kibum rolled his eyes, the mushy situation making him feel uncomfortable.

“Well for starters, you could _not_ ruin my work of art that is currently on your face. It’s just a makeover, dumbass. Now go get in the clothes I picked, or you’ll be late,” Jinki unwrapped Kibum’s legs from around him, and kissed him on the forehead. He hurried to his bedroom yelling out a 'thanks, Bummie!~“ and completely missing the way Kibum’s face contorted in anguish.

Kibum got up off the floor where he’d been helping Jinki and walked to his own bedroom. His tolerance level had been reached. He couldn’t take any more.

"Good luck on your date, loser,” Kibum yelled, furiously wiping his eyes and cursing when his voice broke. “I’m gonna take a nap, so see you later.” He heard Jinki yell back something about not waiting up, and then the front door slammed.

It was always so fucking easy to pretend to be sassy when all he wanted to do was cry. But now that he was home alone, he let loose. He sobbed, letting all of his feelings pour out.

Kibum had tried to get over Jinki. Going on dates, not spending as much time around Jinki.. The usual remedies. But it hadn’t worked. Now, though.. He had a feeling it would be different this time. Minjung was special, he could already tell. So regardless of whether he was ready to or not, he would _have_ to move on. Besides, it was for the best anyway. It was a love that was on the fast track to nowhere.

Kibum picked up his phone, wiping the tears away, and called his best friend.

“T-tae? Do you mind coming over? I could r-really use a friend right now,” he heard rustling and the jingling of a belt.

“I’ll be there in a few, hyung,” Taemin’s voice was serious, and Kibum sighed with relief.

Several minutes later, Kibum heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, Taemin wrapped him in a bear hug. Tears trickled out of Kibum’s eyes again, and he sobbed against Taemin’s shoulder.

“It’s s-so har-rd to love him Tae,” he hiccuped.“S-so fucking hard. I’m tired of it, I w-wish I could jus-st let go already and be done with it.” Taemin rubbed his back soothingly.

“I know, hyung,” he replied. Kibum continued to cry against Taemin’s shoulder, unaware of the look Taemin directed at him. The very same look he gave Jinki. A look filled with hope and longing.. And painfully unrequited love.

“I know.”


End file.
